Organizations are increasing efforts to deploy productivity software applications to their employees, customers, investors, etc. as part of their “digital” strategy. However, organizations typically do not have objective measures of what software applications individual users or groups of users have access to, what software applications are available in various marketplaces, and whether the users or user groups would benefit from utilizing the applications available in the marketplace over their existing accessible applications. Organizations embarking on digital program implementation without answering the above questions may end up providing the users and user groups disparate applications without a comprehensive digital strategy.
Some of the questions that organizations face difficulty answering while implementing their digital strategy are: (1) Who should and shouldn't be considered as the user for a software application; (2) How much automation or software is required in each user role; (3) When is such automation or software required; and (4) Whether the change have an impact on the organization itself.